Voodoo Staff
The Voodoo Staff is a magical item which can send powerful blasts when you click or use special attacks, such as flaming skulls, when you hold down the left mouse button or the ctrl button. More powerful than a Voodoo Doll, the staff allows a pirate to use voodoo spells against enemies at a distance. Unlike, the voodoo doll, the staff does not have to be attuned to a target first. Most of the voodoo spells are line-of-sight or have an area-effect. The staff is not available until the pirate reaches Notoriety level 30. Once summoned by Tia Dalma, the pirate then sets about a major quest to assemble, then charge up the staff as part of the Voodoo Staff Quests. Types of Staffs The pirate will receive the Cursed Staff as their first voodoo staff, but more powerful ones are available from a gypsy or by completing additional quests. Name Description Requirements Cost Image Cursed Staff First staff given by Tia Dalma Notoriety Level 30 + Complete quest Free Warped Staff +2 Damage per hit Voodoo Staff 5 300 Rend Staff +4 Damage per hit Voodoo Staff 10 1800 Harrow Staff +6 Damage per hit Complete Quest + Voodoo Staff 15 Free Vile Staff +8 Damage per hit Complete Quest + Voodoo Staff 20 + Harrow Staff Free Use Unlike a voodoo doll, which requires the user to touch their enemy or friend with it to Attune, the staff user just has to aim at their targets. However, to use a staff spell they must hold down their attack key or left-mouse button to 'charge' up the staff before releasing the full spell. Each full casting takes voodoo power. The stronger the spell, the more voodoo it takes. As the pirate learns more abilities with the staff and applies more skill points to it, the shorter the casting time takes in addition to the spell being stronger. Or A user and quickly click the attack button to release a Blast. The blast only does a fair amount of damage and to only one target, but it requires no voodoo energy to use. Unlocking the Staff The pirate will be required to perform a series of Voodoo Staff Quests in order to receive their first staff. Voodoo Staff Skills The staff greatly enhances the kinds of hexes and abilities the pirate can use with their voodoo power. Hex Skills Most of the Hexes a pirate can use with a voodoo staff are more intended for attacking a group of enemies from a distance, since the user does NOT have to attune it to them. Hex Description Voodoo Power Cast Time Skill Req. Icon Blast Basic energy attack 0 Instant 1 Soul Flay Damages enemies in a line. 30 1 1 Pestilence A cone shaped cloud inflicts acid burns 45 3 2 Wither Area-effect, victims suffer lowered attack power 60 2 4 Flaming Skull Line-of-sight. Summons and hurls a Skull of fire at enemies. 120 4 10 Banish Exiles Undead back to the other side. 210 8 14 Desolation A maelstrom of death hurts all nearby enemies, including you. 300 12 20 Passive Skills In addition to hexes the pirate has to cast, the Voodoo Staff also can provide abilities that once learned, are always in effect. These abilities can also apply to the user's Voodoo Doll as well. Hex Description Skill Req. Concentration Increases Voodoo Power recovery rate 6 Spirit Lore Increases staff casting speed 8 Conservation Decreases amount of Voodoo Power used by Staff and Doll 12 Spirit Mastery Increases the damage by Staff and Doll 17 Category:Weapons Category:Skills